Theatrical staging techniques include the suspending of curtains or drapes to shield, mask, partition, decorate, or mark areas of a display, a stage, or other performance area. Where staging is only temporary, or must be relocated to a series of dissimilar sites, traditional options for crafting, assembling, and installing curtains have proved unsatisfactorily expensive, cumbersome, and inflexible. In particular, where such sites are of dissimilar dimensions, it has proved challenging to design, assemble, and install such curtains or drapes in an economical and convenient manner. Attempts to create a business designing and renting curtains and drapes for such events have proved difficult with traditional approaches.